eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Emilia
Emilia was the younger sister of playable character Frédéric François Chopin. She passed away of tuberculosis at the age of 14, leaving her brother to lament the inexplicable loss of an innocent young girl who cherished a love of music. Story Emilia is first mentioned in the opening of Eternal Sonata, as the disembodied voice of Frederic is heard mourning her loss and stating that "Even if the cruel passage of time should wear the threads of memory so thin they break, I will always remember." Emilia is next mentioned when Polka meets with Frederic on the deck of the Baroque Ship in Chapter 4. He tells her that things around him that once appeared ordinary now seem to be glowing with an inner light, and suggests that it is because he is fading away, just as Emilia did. He expresses grief at the loss and anger at the idea that God would allow such a thing to happen. Polka tells him that Emilia lives on in the melodies that he creates and the hearts that are moved when they listen to his music. Frederic seems comforted by this and tells her that when he's with her, he feels like he's with Emilia. Emilia is next mentioned following the battle with Herculean Boar in the Double Reed Tower. Jazz and Falsetto discuss the loss of Claves, Falsetto stating that she knows it would be impossible for her to compete with Claves's memory. Jazz tells her that there's no point in comparing the dead with the living and that it's with those who are still living that we must live our lives. Frederic becomes suddenly serious and when asked about it, he explains that he's always had thoughts of Emilia foremost in his mind. Following the party's defeat of Count Waltz and Ruined Body, Frederic challenges them to battle, but loses. Having fallen, he states "Yes. This is... for the best. Dear Emilia...." Real World In the real world, Emilia was indeed the younger sister of Frederic Chopin, who was born in 1812 and died in 1827, though her actual cause of death remains uncertain.Wikipedia - Chopin's disease Chopin was only a couple of years older than her. While much of the information presented regarding Chopin's life history in Eternal Sonata reflects real-life fact, there seems to be little if any historical evidence either way regarding the relationship between Frederic and Emilia Chopin. This particular element of the story is, apparently, poetic license on the part of the creators. Behind the scenes *In the original Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Emilia is only mentioned in the scene with Frederic and Polka on the deck of the Baroque Ship. All other mentions of Emilia, including the the scene in the game's ending, are absent. The PlayStation 3 version of the Baroque Ship scene also features a number of subtle changes in wording. Emilia is mentioned briefly in the manga adaptation of Eternal Sonata, during the sequence with Frederic and Polka in the Heaven's Mirror field, and also in the ending. *In the PlayStation 3 version, the player can sometimes receive a secret ending sequence during the first set of closing credits. In this sequence, Frederic appears on a black background and addresses his comments directly to Emilia, stating that he has never once forgotten her, expressing wonder at the idea that his memories of her have created a world that is so vibrant and alive. He tells her that in this world, he met a girl that was very much like her, one whom he came to suspect might actually be her. He realized, however, that he was mistaken, that Polka walked her own path. He tells her that he has come to a decision, to leave the world where they composed memories together to make the world of dreams his new reality. He says that he hopes the choice does not cause her pain and states again that he will never forget her. Notes and references Category:Unseen characters